


50 One Sentence Fics

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, One Sided Love, Reboot, doctor au, m-preg, slave AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TimKon centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 One Sentence Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Different verses (Slave AU, DCnU ), a few KonCassie ones, one-sided loves, character death, sexy times, mpreg

> 01\. Window

He stands by the window, watching Kon as he leans in to kiss Cassie and feels his heart break.  
  


> 02\. Classroom

“Sometimes I wish you attended Smallville High too cause then I’d try to get you to have sex in an empty class.”  
  


> 03\. Library

“The chances of being caught with our pants down in a classroom are far higher than being caught in the back racks of a library you know.”  
  


> 04\. Sofa

Tim sits on the sofa, on Kon’s side, praying for his lover’s safe return while glancing out into the dark night every so often.  
  


> 05\. Bedsheet

The first time they try to have penetrative sex, they wind up making a bigger mess of the bed sheet than anything else (which makes it  _very_  hard to look Alfred in the eye for at least a week).  
  


> 06\. Teacher

He has less than pure intentions for the substitute teacher explaining about kinetic energy on the blackboard and Conner Kent intends to turn those intentions into actions  _very_ soon.  
  


> 07\. Doctor

Tim eyes the stethoscope hanging around Kon’s neck and dryly comments, “When I agreed to play ‘Doctor’, I had assumed that you’d actually put effort into your ‘costume’.”  
  


> 08\. Boy

Kid flew out their Happy Harbor base, fuming at the way that  _Boy_  Wonder always acted so high and mighty and wished that he could push the smaller teen into a pool of jello or something.  
  


> 09\. Uniform

He’d never vocalize it, but Tim kind of really likes Kon’s non-uniform - especially the jeans and for all the reasons he’d never admit to another living soul.  
  


> 10\. Black

There is something entirely too familiar with this black and red shirt in his hands, but when Wondergirl calls him, Tim drops the shirt back on the rack and wonders if she’s brought news about N.O.W.H.E.R.E or Superboy.  
  


> 11\. Red

Red, everything’s red and it’s all wrong because he should be seeing black on golden skin - not blood red soaking through tattered black cotton.  
  


> 12\. White

“C’mon! Please?”, Kon cajoles as he holds the fluffy white kitten up to his face, “Can we keep her? Pretty please?”  
  


> 13\. Sun

Kissing Tim is like bathing in sunlight - he feels warm, inside to out and they charge him up in much the same manner.  
  


> 14\. Moon

There’s no moon to guide him but he doesn’t need the silvery light to guide him down dark corridors because you don’t need light to guide you to a bed you spend more time in than your own.  
  


> 15\. Star

Sometimes, when the lights hit them just right, Tim thinks that Kon’s eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky - white sparkles in a sea of deep blue.  
  


> 16\. Wind

It’s chilly here on top of the gargoyle but the cold winding blowing his cape around his body is nothing compared to the cold, betrayed look Cassie had given him when she had accidentally stumbled on him and Kon kissing.  
  


> 17\. Snow

Kon rolls his eyes, “I get that you’re like a bird and all and don’t really like winters but it’s the _first snow of the season_!”  
  


> 18\. Rain

A cold rain falls down on the city, Tim lies in his bed, curled up in Kon’s arms and says a quiet thanks to whoever is listening for giving him Kon back.  
  


> 19\. Flower

“As admirably a sentiment as it is that you want to give a shout out to your days in Hawaii, I don’t think that putting on a Hawaiian flower print shirt on top of your Superboy shirt is a good idea…”  
  


> 20\. Leaf

He decides to take a leaf out of Kon’s book and act before fully thinking the idea through, which is how they wind up making out in the dark alley behind the Chinese restaurant.  
  


> 21\. Cocoon

When he finds Tim all wrapped up in the blankets in a big cocoon, Kon laughs and looks around for a camera.  
  


> 22\. Wing

The black cape flutters behind Tim and reminds Kon of dark bats wings - broken wings that won’t do anything to stop the fall.  
  


> 23\. Dusk

It’s well past dusk when he wakes up and he jerks up remembering the pavement, expecting to see concrete but instead finds a dark head resting on the bed next to his hand.  
  


> 24\. Breath

It’s a little embarrassing to wake up short of breath next to Tim - Tim, who almost fell to his death after being pushed through a window and has just woken up - and have  _him_  tell Kon that everything’s okay.

> 25\. Love

Two hands hold the picture frame up, fingers tracing the happy faces as lips quietly give shape to words of love he never got the chance to say.

> 26\. Kiss

It’s easy to see the kiss coming but what’s not easy is to remember to breathe, to not squirm, to not run away and most importantly, to kiss back.

> 27\. Sleep

Twisting and turning, he groans softly in his sleep and see’s visions of his best friend falling - falling and being unable to stop the descent.

> 28\. Tear

‘ _They lied when they said it’d get easier with time…_ ’ he thinks to himself as he wipes an angry tear away, looking up at the monument to his fallen best friends.  
  


> 29\. Bath

“So help me God, if you don’t get your damn ass out of that chair and into the bathtub  _right now_ , I’m gonna carry your sorry butt to the bathroom myself cause you smell like that garbage truck you fell in!”  
  


> 30\. Gift

Clark’s babbling on and on about how this is completely unprecedented and how it’s an incredible gift but all Kon can think about is how fucking  _huge_  he’s going to look once the eighth month of his pregnancy rolls around.  
  


> 31\. Embrace

Kon always holds Tim close, embraces him tight but gentle against his broad chest, always a little afraid that his Robin’s going to go fly away to some place he can’t follow.  
  


> 32\. Body heat

The heat against his back is uncomfortable and stifling in the summer night, but to move away means pulling himself away from Kon’s hands that are stroking him so gently.  
  


> 33\. Temptation

Nothing stands between him and Tim except a wet towel and wet drops of water sliding down shapely legs and a toned chest - A wet dream and temptation incarnate he thinks to himself as Tim walks out of the showers.  
  


> 34\. Taboo

Tim felt dirty - dirty and more aroused than he ever had before as Kon’s tongue slides into his used pucker in search of more sticky come.  
  


> 35\. Father & son

It used to be a father & son get away he and his dad used to do once a year but now it’s a family fishing adventures with Kon and his daughters that they do at least once every three months.  
  


> 36\. Brother

“It’s hard to put a name on what I’ve got with him - brother, best friend, lover…they don’t completely cover what we are and I don’t know any word that does.”  
  


> 37\. Master

His master is always firm but gentle with him, strict but just and always  _always_  see’s him as a friend instead of a slave - a fact that confuses Kon as much as it pleases him.  
  


> 38\. Domination

Trapped against the wall, Tim looks up into Kon’s face and accepts the dominating, hard kiss that the meta lays on him - in fact, he encourages it by digging his hands into Kon’s shirt and ripping it off to touch hot skin.  
  


> 39\. Fetter

He needs no chains or irons or even the slave collar to remain next to Tim because the fetter that connects them is love and that is a chain he wears proudly.  
  


> 40\. Honey

Curious about the taste, Kon dipped his head down between Tim’s writhing legs to have a taste of the pre-come dripping out the thin slit and while it may not taste honey sweet, it is still a flavor he thinks he can grow to enjoy.  
  


> 41\. Desire

Blue eyes turn a shade dark and practically burn with lust, desire and carnal promises, they sparkle at him from across the table and make Kon squirm in his seat, right into the toes teasing the seam of his jeans.  
  


> 42\. Cage

As he wakes up, he realizes that Tim has him trapped, his arms, legs and body the bars to his cage, and he grins up at his lover in pleased surprised.  
  


> 43\. Reward

Kon fell face down on the sofa, forehead falling on Tim’s thigh as he groaned about the injustice of large amounts of homework and demanded a reward for his hard work.  
  


> 44\. Please stop

“P-please stop…please…” Tim begs, tears running down his cheeks as he laughs, giggles and squirms helplessly against Kon’s tickle attack.  
  


> 45\. Captive

He grins at his unhappy captive, “The sooner you stop squirming, the sooner I’m gonna we get you sunned and the  _sooner_  you can get back to your work Tim!”  
  


> 46\. Toy

Tim stares at the sex toy, feeling his face flush hotly and then more when Kon leans in to whisper, “You wanna try that out right now?”  
  


> 47\. Mark

It’s big, purple dark and damn obvious from a distance which makes Tim groan at his reflection, wondering if the hickey would remain hidden behind a high collar shirt.  
  


> 48\. Lock

Tim lets out a small bark of amusement when he manages a body lock on Kon and slams him down into the mats, “I win.”  
  


> 49\. Cruel

The only time Kon seems cruel to Tim is when he is  _this close_  to coming and then the man wraps a hand around his cock and squeezes, whispering, “Hold it back Tim, you can’t come yet.”  
  


> 50\. Tender

Tender and hesitant, that’s how he would describe the first time Kon’s hand comes up to touch his face - heart breakingly tender and hesitant.


End file.
